


Train Through Fate

by diminutiveleeknow



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen, Han Jisung | Han & Lee Felix are Best Friends, after they become strangers btw, also my first fanfic, based in australia, based off a movie, businessman jisung, felix is smart and chaotic, felix is very cute i love his character, felix loves his family a lot, i have wrote 5k words in two sittings out of impulse, id like to call this character development, idk when to cut chapters right so please do not judge me for that, its consequential and not part of jisungs character, jisung is intitally closed off due to the weight of the events he tackled at first, jisung makes music in his free time, lots of swearing, might not stick directly off the plot though, some ppl may recognise the movie and that will make me really happy, strangers to friends to lovers?, they both have major character devlopment, they meet in a train
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:08:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28983114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diminutiveleeknow/pseuds/diminutiveleeknow
Summary: “Look at this photo.”“Felix seriously?”“This person has ditched you right? Hold this.” Felix rummages through the draws as Jisung observes what the fuck is happening. “Burn it.” He says a box of matches in his hands.“C’mon Felix you cannot be serious right now.”“I’m damn serious.”Jisung, a heartbroken tycoon finding many problems arising at once, aimlessly boards a train. He meets Felix, a high-spirited boy who plans to elope with his boyfriend, and finds himself pulled into his crazy life.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Felix
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Train Through Fate

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER  
> This is purely a work of fiction. Nothing actually relates to them. I am only using his names for my characters that have no relation to them. This is not an inference of the boys nor a perception.

The thought is just that, a fiction of the mind, so how is it that it can still carry a hangover of guilt? Why is it that an infraction of the mind, wandering a path that is destined to go untrodden brings such internal grief? Perhaps it is that we know we must stick to just one path, and that means leaving such beautiful ones to be figments and no more. Perhaps the guilt is a warning, that to look through doors you cannot enter will bring only sorrow. Yet there are days when it feels like not to approach those "doors" will bring worse pain, that walking away will hurt even more. And all this remains only thought, not even unread words - that is best. No-one gets hurt, the status-quo remains for better or worse.

The ideated arguments of the business meeting faded out as Jisung’s thoughts overtook him. A hand came on to his shoulder jolting him out of his own head.

“Jisung?” Seungmin’s worried tone broke through his thoughts. Jisung looked him and blinked at Seungmin with glassy eyes. The younger decided it was best to leave him alone. Ae knew Jisung could handle himself.

Jisung idlily stared across the room, looking at the file in front of him, face unchanging while his mind was running circles. The corporate area made him feel sick. Everything about it reminded him of him, the two people who decided to hurt him. The boy glanced at his mother who looked at him, eyes full of unspoken apologies, which went ignored as Jisung looked back into his hands trying to assemble his thoughts.

His mother had left his family for another man and his (ex-)girlfriend was getting married. Jisung was all for being on good terms with past relationships. But when you get to know your girlfriend is getting married, through a newspaper article announcing the wedding and its not to you, there were no terms to be left on.

The disputes of the room echoed through his ears, the talk of what shares his mother had over the company. The confusion and heartbreak passed through him in waves, unknowing to what was happening around him. It all became too overwhelming. The boy excused himself from the room, pushing his chair back and rising almost instantaneously. He needed to get out of there.

Autonomously he let his body stroll. Each step hitting the staircase louder than the last. _Tap, tap, tap._ The sound echoed through the hollow structure. Vague greetings from his colleagues felt like stinging words built of pity. Jisung led himself out of the building which was bright with life but now reduced to a concrete cage withholding his insecurities. The people around him scurried to make sure he was catered to.

It all felt worthless to him. The stepped into his car with endless thoughts surrounding him. He didn’t know where he was going or what he was doing but he let his body take him. The cars around him turned into a blur of colours.

Finally, Jisung arrived. It was a venue. The area was decorated with white fabrics and flowers all-round. It was beautiful to say the least. The place was bustling with life. Absentmindedly Jisung walked in, not knowing what to do. As he stepped into the entrance, he paused Unsure of what he was doing he saw the illuminated platform. Then seeing his, now ex-girlfriend, step on. smiling and mingling with the guests. He wanted closure, that is what he had come seeking into this mess. Closure.

Jisung walked on to the faux stage, the music of the event pounding in his ears. Before either of him could speak, her fiancé greeted Jisung with a smile and a handshake.

“Hello Mr. Han, its nice meeting you!” No ulterior feelings, just a genuine introduction.

“Sir! One photo please” an engagement photographer requested. The flickering and flashes of the cameras went on until the next colleagues of the couple started chattering. With no reaction he left the venue.

The road was silent except the calls of birds, the sun was shining on the road. It was a beautiful day if Jisung had stopped to appreciate it. He stood in front of his car, his mind blurring. Thoughts had now turned into screams. He had gone in for closure but had got nothing. He looked at the open door of his sedan, handle in hand he closed it. He dug his hands into his pockets and pulled out his phone and car keys. Blankly he eyed the devices in his hands, fumbling with him. Slowly he placed both objects on top of his car. Leaving both on his car he slowly walked backwards, turning away, expressionless. Wordlessly Jisung strolled away from the parked vehicle.

Again, he let his thoughts guide him away from his own life. Away from everything.

Seeing a horde of people push through him, he looked around trying to get a sense of direction, soon realizing he had just caught a bus. Not knowing where he was going, he paid for a ticket and climbed on. Each bump the bus hit his thoughts varied. _Why? What did I do? I’m so exhausted._ He continued on as hours passed.

“Last stop.” Woke Jisung up out of his daze. Shooting a nod to the driver, he left the bus. Stepping foot off the bus Jisung staggered towards a train station still no destination in mind. The screeching of a train coming to a standstill stirred him out of his own thoughts.

“Attention, passengers. Train Number 2137 will depart for Sydney from platform number 4 at 8:05pm from Perth.”

“Hey, hurry the fuck up. The train’s leaving. Get on if you want to.” A vague voice said in the background ushering people into the train.

Jisung found a seat on the oddly empty part of train as the last call was made. Vaguely you could hear the shout of a deep voice calling to stop the train. Jisung stared out the window looking at everything passing by, city slowly diluting into more green areas.

“Missing a train? Yeah, that’s never happened to me, I won’t let it. I mean it’s not the first time I’m traveling alone is it? Especially on this train? Yeah, this place is basically my second home at this point” The same voice said with a laugh, it seemed like he was getting closer. “17, 18, 19… yep right here 20. Oh” The voice stilled.

“Um, do you have your ticket mister?” Jisung didn’t respond.

“Hey this is my seat look,” he said pointing to his ticket “look see, twenty. Gosh you’re so rude.”

Jisung just turned around and silently stared at the person across him, who couldn’t have been any older than him. He looked at him as he tried explaining his point solely on hand signals. He just blinked in response as he retorted to writing the number 20 in the air. He sighed.

Jisung finally processed the situation and moved to the seat across from hiss as he started putting his bags in the sleeper unit.

“You know no one ever wants these passage seats, but I always insist on getting these ones, the reservation person always gets all shocked when I ask for him. But my idea is that my journey doesn’t end with this train right, I know its corny. Anyways I’m going to Sydney, that’s where my home is, my family is. Everyone has one, so do I,” He said slowly packing away each of his bags as he went on. “Everyone says Sydney is crowded as fuck, what do he mean crowded, we’re literally a part of that crowd. I don’t know what they go on about. I’m leaving Perth forever. Do you know when I came here? When the city still had those odd scaffolds that he never actually used on Hay Street.” He giggled out. “I hope we actually get good rain this year, I do not want another Perth summer because like- What happened? Hey!”

Abruptly Jisung stood up and walked away from the stranger, to the door of the train, opening it. He let the wind hit him wordlessly he let a breath escape him as he looked out of the train. He let his body fall against the wall beside the opening and sighed, watching the tracks go past. Each dip of the train, the change of terrain he just let himself take it in.

“Hey what the fuck are you doing? You could have fucking fell, its bloody dangerous you idiot.”

Jisung turned around surprise plastered on his face. “Are you shy? Or just rude?” He turned around and looked at Jisung “C’mon I’ve asked you two times now, is something wrong?” The stranger said genuinely.

“Ticket please.”

“Wait hold on its on my seat,” the deep voice echoed through the carriage as he ran off.

“Hey mister, your ticket? Wait, come inside first,” the staff said closing the carriage door. “Okay please show me your ticket.”

“He wants to see your ticket.” he spoke, already back from retrieving his ticket. “Where is it? Your ti-ck-et,”. He gestured with each syllable trying to catch Jisung’s attention.

“I don’t have a ticket,” Jisung nods, looking down, embarrassed.

“Wait I’ll sort this out,” he says enthusiastically, a smile plastered to his face.

“Actually, what happened sir, was that his plans changed last minute, so that’s why he had no time to buy a ticket. By the way the train’s kinda empty, do you reckon you could cut him a ticket right now? Its no problem, right?” Jisung mentally noted that the person had seemed to be a natural at convincing people, “Mister? Are you convinced or do I need to keep going?” he continued.

“So where are you heading to?” the staff looks at Jisung. “Heyyyy sir,” he waves his hand in front of his face.

Zoned out Jisung snaps back into reality,

“oh, uh where is this train going?”

“What.”

“He means the last station for Sydney. Listen I may as well tell you, there’s been a huge tragedy in his life, he’s going through a rough patch recently. That’s why he- yeah.. Sydney,” the staff nodded as he took once last glance at Jisung and wrote up a ticket for him. As he left the occupant of the seat next to Jisung, for the next 3 days and 2 hours, claimed his spot instantaneously.

“So, what’s going on? Did you take drugs or something?” Jisung looked up at him as the boy spoke. “Look if there’s any problems you’re going through, talk to me. I don’t mind, you can tell me.” Jisung sighed, he wasn’t going to get anywhere being silent. “All my friends tell me all their problems and I solve them for them. You know, I’m that type of person. Hmm, you know those people who have advice columns in magazines, yeah like them. What’s the matter, tell me. C’mon tell me, don’t be so shy. You can tell me your problems.”

Jisung scoffs. “ **You’re** my fucking problem. You keep talking and talking and talking. Do you not understand I’m not interested in talking to you. I don’t wanna fucking talk to you. I don’t wanna know if you’re going to Sydney or the fucking Sunshine Coast or weather its going to be fucking warm summer or not. I just don’t care alright. So just please. Please. Leave me alone. All right?” Jisung exhales, as he puts his face in his hands. “Listen I didn’t mean it- I didn’t mean to-”

“I understand, clearly you’re extremely stressed about something and that’s what you projected on to me and said random bullshit about. But it’s okay don’t stress I didn’t feel bad. Actually, I’m not feeling bad about anything lately. You know why? I’m finally seeing my boyfriend after ages.”

Minutes turned into hours of this stranger talking. Eventually Jisung witnessed him tire himself out.

Felix woke up from a restless sleep due to the rough waves, to glimpse at the glowing and shallow lights peaking above the edge of out of the window. It extended its vivid light across the deep night sky. Its dazzling and inviting rays flowed through the window providing warmth to his body. Slowly the fatigue of the long journey was seeping out of him as the welcoming rays trickled in to replacing his unrest - it relaxed his body. Eventually he got out of bed and swept his eyes across to the other side of the cabin as drowsiness had still not left him. Suddenly the boy became aware of his surroundings, looking down in a rush to see if the stranger who had accompanied him through the night was there. To his surprise the sleeper unit remained empty with the blanket neatly folded alongside the pillows.

The drowsiness fled, replaced with concern. He rushed to climb out of the unit while being silent, trying not to wake the surrounding passengers up. Quickly, he paces to the end of the cabin trying to find the individual. He slightly nudged the guy couped up against the door putting on his star smile as they turned around. “One second, ah sorry. Hang on.” His eyes glossed around the station which the train slowly shifted away from, ground slowly moving faster. He spotted the familiar silhouette. “Oi. You’re missing your train!” He belted out, then paused for a response. None received. “Oye you ass.” He felt a tap on his shoulder as a response.

“What’s his name?” Felix chose not to reply.

“OYE MISTER.” The freckled boy continued, trying to catch the guy’s attention.

“Is his name ‘Mister’?” he heard vaguely in the background.

“AYE LOOK HERE.”

“Is he with you?” the guy from the door asked.

“Oh my god shut the fuck up” Felix let out, aspirated, stepping off the train.

The same voice behind him echoed. “Hey where the fuck are you going, the trains leaving.”

Unrattled Felix walked strayed from the train, trying to gain the attention of the person as he turned a corner. He starts sprinting, turning the corner behind him, desperate to help the stranger.

“OH PERTH GUY? BLACK BLAZER? BROODING GUY?” his voice echoed around the near empty station.

Jisung sits down on a nearby station bench. As a full speed Felix nearly pushes him off the bench.

“ARE YOU CRAZY, THE TRAINS LEAVING. COME ON”

Jisung turns around, poison dripping from his words. “I don’t care.” He scoffs.

“WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DON’T CARE” The boy opposing him bats back, seeing the train speed up. “Fine, whatever, fuck you.”

The blonde-haired boy races through every shortcut he knows, trailing behind the train. A sudden passer by intercepts his path before he has time to maneuver around, forcing him into running into them as their bags outlined them on the floor. The boy scrambles to get up before the owner of the bags grabs his hand forcing him to help pick them up.

“Hey boy, look at what you’ve done. Where do you think you’re going?”

“Please let go my trains leaving please.” He tried to convince the stranger, sprinting ahead. The trains distance becoming further and further away from his grasp. He came to a standstill, as the realization hit Felix. He had lost all his belongings in the train and he had no way to get them back.

Out of breath, he turned looking at everything he’d run past. He felt his chest burn while mentally trying to avoid the thought of what he’d do now.

Looking around, the starry-eyed stranger turned a corner amused of what he just saw. Felix mentally slapped himself knowing this meant he had seen him fall over. Jisung flicked his head around as everything clicked in his head, nodding his head, mouth agape, the boy had missed his train just to chase him down. Seemingly Felix had the same idea as he stormed to Jisung, every step he took causing his bracelet to clash together.

“You bloody idiot. Which fucking world do you live in? Because of you I missed my fucking train. All my luggage, everything’s gone. And im in these clothes, wearing thongs, on this platform in the middle of fucking nowhere. And what will I do now huh?” Felix screams, poking an accusatory finger in Jisung’s chest. He lets all his energy release while screaming at him.

Jisung removes Felix’s finger, holding his hand by the wrist, poking him back, “Did I tell you to get off the train, pretty boy? Can’t you mind your own business?”

Felix rips his hand away from the shorter boy across him, “Oh. So its my fault? Its my mistake? You’re so shameless. I was helping you. You should be thanking me. And instead, you’re just showing off your attitude?”

Jisung grounds himself, taking his other hand out of his pocket and taking a step back. “Okay, you know what? Thank you. Thank you that you helped me. Now can you leave me alone? Please?” He spat.

“Leave _you_ alone? Its not that easy. May I remind you, that because of _you_ , I missed my train. And now _you’re_ going to get me home to Sydney. With every single piece of my damn luggage. I’m not going to fucking spare you. Don’t leave any fucking doubts.”

They stand in silence as Jisung observes his options, crossing his arms. He weighs the pros and cons in his head. And his first instinct tells him to run. So that’s exactly what he does.

“HEY STOP RUNNING.” Felix yells instantaneously, then an idea pops up into his head. “THIEF STOP RUNNING.”

The local security guard made their way hearing someone yell, making an attempt at stopping Jisung but doing nothing but slightly slowing him down. Felix chased him up the stairs minorly lecturing the officer.

“Worthless, just take off your uniform and throw it away at this point.”

The blonde chased him out of the station slowing down to scan where the latter had ran to. Seeing that he had found a taxi and tried to halt him. “HEY.”

Jisung yelled a “Hurry up” back at the boy, while gesturing to the vehicle. Carefully he made his way down more stairs trying to catch up to the other.

“Oh that’s genius.” Understanding his surroundings “OKAY. Drive, drive, drive, drive, drive.” He said tapping the back of the front seats as he shuffled in.

The driver slowly mumbles a prayer and then starts the car. As Felix is left speechless with how absolutely slow the car is going. He glanced over at the speedometer, eyes widening seeing the car was going less than 45 km/h on a freeway he very well knew was 110 km/h. He looks between Jisung and the driver in nothing less than surprise. “What are you doing? Do you think we’ll catch the train like THIS?”

“Well. You can’t catch the train anyways. He next station is over 100 km away.” The driver calmly explained.

Still encompassed in surprise Felix turns to Jisung, “He’s mad, he’s totally mad.”

Monotone, Jisung puts his hand on the driver’s shoulder, “Stop the car.” The driver questions him, but ultimately gives up and slows the car down. Almost scaring the driver Jisung walked over to the driver’s seat and asked him to move in.

“Move in”

“What?”

“I said shuffle in.” he sternly said, almost forcibly.

“What are you doing?”

In a blink of an eye, Jisung stepped on the accelerator. Felix eyed the speed rise hitting the speed limit and staying there as they cruised along the road.

“STOP IT STOP IT STOP IT” The driver cries placing his head near Jisung’s lap begging.

“Hey don’t disturb him, he’s driving.” Felix says prompting the driver to retreat back.

“Mister please stop please.”

Felix simply replied with “He’s literally driving the speed limit, did you see the sign go past?” not at all understanding why he was crying.

“Everything’s shaking. EVERYTHING’S SHAKING”

Felix pats the drivers head from behind, “Stop being so tense, this man here? He is no ordinary person, look at his style. He has a lot of money.” He said trying to stay still when Jisung took a corner.

“I bought this car after selling my land.” The driver cried.

“Look, let me get this straight, we’re both in this situation because of him.”

A sob, “Yeah.”

“So, If anything breaks, he’ll pay full damage. Don’t stress, I’ll make sure he doesssssssss.” Another corner

“If anything happens to this car I swear to god-“

“Nothing will happen” Felix continued advocating.

The car slowly came to a halt as the driver thanked his guardian. Jisung and Felix ran into the entrance of the station with the driver yelling curses behind them.

Both boys stopped to catch their breath seeing the train had a stop on this station. Heaving Jisung let out a slight wheeze before telling Felix to go.

“Go get in.”

“And you?” The taller heaved back.

“Listen don’t ever- ever try to help me again. I’m fine alone alright?”

Felix nodded, trying to get the feeling of his lungs burning to leave. He tapped the table the two were leaning on gaining his attention. “I need to borrow money, I need water.” Jisung pops out his wallet just as the taxi driver recovered from the drive there. He jumped on Jisung “Hey where were you two running off to. Give me my money.” Jisung gestured for him to pause giving the two people their money as Felix walked off to a kiosk saying something about giving the money back in the train.

Felix slams his hand on the kiosk counter still huffing, “Water. I can’t breathe, I swear to god.” The server turned to get a bottle of water as the boy sang _“I can’t breeeeaathee.”_ After retrieving the bottle of water, he starts to ramble, “Fizzy drinks and shit one side, water one side. Nothing can quench your thirst like water you know. Like they say the best things in life are free but anyways water isn’t free anymore.” He says rolling his eyes, “How much?”

The cashier replies with a simple “Four dollars.”

“I could get 24 bottles of water in two dollars at Coles?? What are you even talking about?” He argued, vaguely he heard a train’s horn, not thinking about it twice.

“This much arguing over two bucks?”

“If two dollars isn’t much then why are you stealing.” The freckled boy while tapping along the counter. Another horn signaling departure.

“Stealing??”

“Yeah what else? And you say _I’m_ being irritating, give me the money back.”

The cashier gives the five dollar note back, Felix finally relaxes and drinks the water. Paying no mind to the sound of the train starting to speed up, another chug of water. Slowly grasping the situation, Felix freezes. Flipping around to see the train starting to speed up he chokes.

“STOP. STOPPPPP, SOMEONE STOP THE TRAIN.” He said chasing the closest door he could find but failing and slowly starting to trail behind. The freckled boy sighed in defeat, as he swept his hair out of his heated forehead. Felix stopped running and frantically looked around for Jisung. Seeing no sign of him Felix went to stake out the station to find him.

After eyeing the sign for the administration, he walks in attempting to find a solution to his missing luggage. This resulted in being told that admin will call the next station and remove his luggage from the train, he walks out eyeing the men following him for the last 10 mins around the place. Finally noticing he’d gone around the place almost twice now, the boy walked out the station trying to make sense of where, he or his colleague, were. Strolling along the sidewalk, he slightly hears a motorbike trailing him.

As he turned around the man on the bike looked him up and down as he said, “Hey where are you going?” Felix found it a bit to suspicious and started walking faster as the bike continued to follow him down the path. “Why are you making me run around at night? C’mon listen to me.”

Almost 500 metres away Felix could make out a familiar figure. Even while unsure he went from a pace into a sprint trying to make his way to Jisung as quick as possible. With the motorbike behind him he checked he had Jisung and not a stranger and ran up and hugged him.

He wrapped an arm around Jisung’s shoulders and pulled him close, gently rubbing his arm. Despite the heaviness in his stomach, it fluttered at the feeling.

“Thank you, god. I didn’t know what was going to happen today. Thank you. Thank you. Thank you.” Felix said pushing Jisung back after making sure the bike was gone. Shaking him while thanking him. Felix sunk into the warmth of his side, appreciative of the simple gesture.

Jisung blinks at Felix a couple times before, “Again? You missed your train again?” in complete disbelief. “And who’s that?” He said looking up and down at the space which the motorbike had filled seconds ago.

With no response, Felix introduces himself, extending his hand with a bright smile on his face.

“Hi, I’m Felix” Considering the situation Jisung let out a giggle and reciprocated the handshake, smile plastered to his face.

“Jisung.”

“Jisung.” With a pause Felix debated if the name suited him or not, eventually deciding it did. “Pleased to meet you. In fact, I don’t think I’ve been this pleased in seeing someone until today. Because you’re the person who created all these problems today. Didn’t I tell you, don’t leave any doubts. I’m not leaving you anywhere, you’re going to accompany me home.” Jisung scratches his forehead, trying to subtly massage out the minor headache the boy had already given him. “I’ve already seen there’s money in your wallet. We can stay at a hotel or something nearby until morning. Then we’ll go to the next station get my stuff and then all the way to Sydney. Come on.” He says turning on his heel starting to walk, but when emptiness follows, Felix spins back, seeing Jisung glaring at him slightly with a unintentional pout. “You can glare at me while walking you know. Come on.” The freckled boy waves at him to follow.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay thats chapter 1 of my first fic. i have no idea when i will update but i enjoy writing so itll be pretty soon i guess. Please let me know what you think yeah thats all haha. thank you for reading


End file.
